


KAPOW!

by lustsick



Series: The Adventures of NCT-X [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe MCU, deadpool!donghyuck, donghyuck talks a lot of shit, it’s just one sided!enemies for lucas, lot of bantering and tension, lots of twt memes, pining!lucas, spiderman!yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: it was simply just the story of Donghyuck Lee and Yukhei Wong, and how they sweetly fell in love through the mix of distress calls and passionate, love sparklingly kisses.(spideypool!hyuckhei au)





	KAPOW!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa and im finally back and out of my slump! here to deliver a spideypool hyuckhei for you guys ♡

Yukhei is standing on the ledge of his window, looking down at the ant size street below when his senses begin to go haywire. He crouches down, making his heels flat on the ledge and painting a small smile on his lips when he hears the sound of car honking, voices of people selling things along the busy streets as the wind rustles along. He tilts his head and looks back at and into his room, reaching and pulling back a mask into his hands. He runs his covered fingers over the eyes of the mask, a soft smile slowly pulling on his lips.

 

Yukhei can hear his older brother, Kun, rumble in the kitchen and he’s at peace that he’s fine. He slowly looks back at the mask before slowly slipping it over his head, letting it fall into place. The moment it’s on, there’s a loud bang a few streets down. Yukhei turns his head to the sound and sees a fire, he can feel the adrenaline in his veins when he flexes his arm out, bending his middle finger and index finger down to his palm. He uses force, watching the webs omit from him before he finally jumps off the ledge and swings across the buildings.

 

He lands on the side of the building, crawling his way to the top in an alarming speed before he’s reached it. He can hear shouting clear now, so he speeds up in his running, jumping from building to building with the help of his webs. When he’s close enough, he jumps off a building and lands flat on his feet, just across of the burning building. He pats himself on his back, he’s been trying to master the art of landing perfectly since he’s had his abilities. It only took him six months to get it right, he thinks that’s awesome improvement.

 

There’s a group of middle school kids staring at him, quickly taking out there phones in rushing out words like ‘ _sick, it’s spiderman bro’_ between one another. Yukhei is smiling behind his mask when he stands straight and says, “Uh, yeah it’s me…oh um, stay in school, kids.” He lowers his voice down just a bit, pointing a stern finger at the children as he puffs out his chest to assert dominance.

 

One of the—little fuckers—boys with helmet hair and a skateboard pulls his phone away and gives him a scowl, “Fuck off, spidey, don’t you have a job to do?” Before Yukhei can formulate a comeback, he turns on his heels, his friends shout in agreement while they leave Yukhei standing there in splutters.

 

Middle schoolers can be such assholes sometimes.

 

“They sure told you, neighborhood _spidey_.” A voice pipes in to his opposite side when the kids disappear down the street. Yukhei had spent one whole minute just choking over the insults, leave it to fucking thirteen year olds to leave him tongue-tied.

 

When Yukhei turns his head, he catches sight of a familiar red and black suit that resembles closely to his own, his stomach turns but not in a romantic way. It’s Deadpool. Yukhei actually rolls his eyes behind his mask, throwing his head back and lightly hitting his neck because he _knows_ it’s going to be a rough day of saving lives again with his nemesis around. Deadpool just snorts at his actions, finding amusement in his displeasure like he always does. _Dammit,_ Yukhei thinks.

 

Deadpool leans against a stop sign, comfortably crossing his arms over his chest and staring back at Yukhei. He can’t see him, but he knows the annoying guy is probably smirking behind his mask. “What? Are you giving me the silent treatment over what happened last week?” Deadpool cackles and Yukhei’s fingers twitch to throw webs at his mouth, but he knows even that won’t shut his mouth.

 

Last week? _Oh,_ Yukhei has never committed a murder but was so very close to it. He had felt his six sense go off right in the middle of dinner with his older brother, Kun, who was lecturing him about some unrelated things. He had come up with the brilliant idea of a stomach ache, faked the runs and hid away in his room while Kun banged on his door in worry. The moment Kun let him be, he jumped out of the window to save the city from some bad guys like he usually does. He’s a neighborhood Spiderman, that’s a job Yukhei prides himself in, although he’s been trying to get Mr. Nakamoto, Yuta, to let him join the NCT (a superhero league) for six whole months now. Yuta only sends him messages back like, “ _If you call my secretary again Yukhei, I’m going to block you and make sure you never join, just focus on college, kid.”_ Still, Yukhei tries and Ironman, Yuta, only pretends to be annoyed before they end up having a long chat about life.

 

(Cue the flashback—to say Yukhei had a rough week on the job was an understatement. He showed up on time and puffed his chest, squared his shoulders as rehearsed in the mirror. The news was already there, reporters trying to bite each other’s heads off just to get an interview with their local hero. Yukhei had no time, he dashed into the bank where the robbers were keeping the people hostage on the second floor. He was quiet, hiding in the shadows and managing to web the victims away when the bad guys weren’t looking. He climbed on walls, prodding his hand and collecting the victims all on one side of the room before there was a familiar cackle off to the side somewhere which made him freeze.

 

He’s climbing along the ceiling, closer to the sound of the laugh when he sees Deadpool playing on a Nintendo and having a chat with the bad guys. Deadpool looks up, “Oh, it’s Spiderman, guys!” His tone is mockingly quirky.

 

One of the bad guys snorts, a Nintendo in his hands as well, “You’re not fooling me again, I’m gonna end you—“ He harshly smashes the keys of the Nintendo, Yukhei winces.

 

“No really,” Deadpool looks up from the game and towards the ceiling, still pressing the buttons blindly and winning. “It’s our local hero, what’s up, spidey? Wanna play a round?” He chuckles when he wins the game, tossing the Nintendo up to the ceiling where Yukhei catches it in his web.

 

The bad guys look up and spot Yukhei, “Shit!” They drop the game and rush to get their guns in an instant.

 

Yukhei aims his hands at the guns, pulling them away from their grasps and sticking them to the ceiling before jumping down and landing on the ground. It’s then that he notices Deadpool has his ankles tied to the chair, but his hands are free because he has just been playing with the Nintendo. Yukhei wants to thrash his head against the nearest desk, Deadpool could have been saving _lives,_ yet there he was, sitting.

 

“You’re the worst superhero ever,” Yukhei grunts behind his suit, jabbing at one of the guy’s ribs when he lunges for him.

 

Deadpool watches Yukhei fight two guys head on, a smirk on his lips that Yukhei can practically hear. “Not a superhero, baby,” He replies cheekily and Yukhei bites back a fluster. “I’m just bored and a true neutral—watch your left.” On cue, Yukhei turns to the direction, one of the bad guy’s hits the side of his head with a clipboard.

 

Yukhei winces when it breaks in half, having done little to no damage on him. “You’re chaotic at best,” He replies, punching one guy in the gut before turning to the dude with the clipboard and roughly kicking him on the chest, watching him fly back. “Aren’t you gonna help?” He hisses out when they both stand again.

 

Deadpool chuckles, it’s attractive but annoying to Yukhei’s ears as he unties his feet from the chair. “I figured you would have it under control, sorry for having expectations, son.” It’s a backhanded compliment, Yukhei almost snaps at him again but someone lands a hard punch to his nose when he isn’t looking.

 

“Fuck!” He winces, holding onto his nose in pain as he stumbles back. He whines behind his suit, shooting a look at Deadpool for not warning him before.

 

“Pussy,” The bad guy who punched Yukhei’s nose snorts, victory in his smile for having knocked the Spiderman back a few steps.

 

Deadpool springs off the chair then, using the belts they had tied his chair in and circling one around the guy’s neck who punched Yukhei. “Hey dickchin, only I can call Spidey names.” He presses the belt harder, using the guy as a shield to catch a fist to the face from the other bad guy.

 

“Sorry boss!” The second bad guy says in a grimace, holding his knuckles in his hand in pain. Deadpool snorts and repeats his _sorry boss!_ in a mockingly high tone just to piss them both off.

 

Deadpool chuckles at his misery, “You’re both idiots,” He release the guys neck, kicking his back to watch him fly away before turning to the other dude and grabbing a fist full of his hair, roughly slamming him down to the ground and tying up his hands. “Web the other guy, Spidey! do I have to do everything in this family?.” He mockingly huffs, sitting on the bad guy’s back to keep him pinned.

 

Yukhei holds one hand to his nose in pain and uses the other to web the bad guy to the floor, trapping him. “You couldn’t have done this an hour ago?” He snaps out, muffled behind the mask and his hand. _Fuck,_ that guy had a mean hook. “You could have had the victims out!” He accusingly points at the group of people off to the side, who are still tangled in rope and watching them banter.

 

Deadpool shrugs, springing off the bad guy and Yukhei webs the dude’s ankles just in case he tries anything funny. “Not a superhero, just bored.” He reminded in a snarky tone before coming closer and lightly tapping his nose, Yukhei winces. “Does it hurt, baby?” He coos in a taunt and Yukhei splutters.

 

“Fuck off, Deadpool!” He pushes at the smaller guy’s chest, Yukhei could really beat his ass if he wished to. Spider-Man is a good guy though, and deep down inside, Yukhei knows Deadpool could possibly leave him in stitches.

 

“Can’t I care for my lover?!” Deadpool flies his hands up in a mock tantrum. “Ladies and Gents,” He turns to the victims who are tied off to the side, “Is it gay if I want to rip his mask off right now and check on him?” He questions and the hostages ponder before shaking their heads.

 

Yukhei instinctively takes a step back, he’s been in this situation way too many times to know what happens next. Deadpool always does this, he always has an ulterior motive of trying to rip Yukhei’s Spiderman mask off. He’s only known pool for three months, and every single time they meet, Deadpool wants to take his mask off and see who’s hidden behind it. Yukhei doesn’t understand why he’s so obsessed with it, it’s not like Yukhei wants to rip _his_ mask off, but he’d be lying if he didn’t think about it once. He also doesn’t want to though, taking Deadpool’s mask off would only make him more human. Besides, Yukhei has a bad habit of falling into like so quickly with people and he doesn’t want to like Deadpool.

 

“No, take off yours first.”

 

“Baby I would, but you’d be all over me in a second.” Deadpool shrugs, confidence oozing off of him and onto the floor. “I’m saving you the trouble of falling in love with me, now get down here, you’re too tall.” He grumbles, trying to reach for the mask but failing, Yukhei is thankful for his superhuman reflexes.

 

“Can you stop?” Yukhei flushes, clearing his throat and rushing to the door to let the cops know it’s ok to come in. “Besides, I’m already in love with someone else!” He rushes out a bit too breathlessly, swinging the door open and motioning to the officers it’s a clear.

 

Deadpool snorts from his spot, he looks like he might say something but then the cops come flying in and he’s gone. Yukhei always wonders why Deadpool never stays around long enough to get the recognition, he just passes like the wind. A modest hero, Yukhei calls bullshit.)

 

“Sorry not sorry to ruin your montage,” Deadpool draws out in a bored tone, snapping him out of his thoughts. “But for a superhero, you’re really just letting that building across the street burn down.” He snorts and points at where firefighters are helplessly trying and failing to put the fire out.

 

Yukhei groans, he had forgot about it since Deadpool had come up to him and started his constant teasing. “You distracted me with your—” He hisses out in accusation, not finding the right words. Was it taunting or was it flirting?

 

“It’s not my fault you’re sexually repressed—“ Deadpool clicks his tongue.

 

“I’m not repressed—“

 

“I make one dick joke and you yell blasphemy, sounds like you need to get laid to me.”

 

“Do you always run your mouth? Is that your job?”

 

Deadpool only snorts and lightly pats the side of his cheeks, “Yeah, that’s my job.” He agrees, stepping back and adjusts the big samurai swords that he has yet to see him use. “All the victims from floor one to six are out of harm’s way, you’re welcome. All you need to do is get seven through twelve out.”

 

Before he can just walk away, Yukhei questions in a stunned tone. “I thought you weren’t a superhero?”

 

Deadpool doesn’t turn back, just continues walking. “I’m not!” He turns around, walking backwards and staring at Yukhei. “Consider us even for last week,” He salutes him before he turns the corner and disappears.

 

Yukhei smiles to himself, sometimes Deadpool could be a really decent guy when he wasn’t talking shit out of his ass or getting in the way of Yukhei’s civil duties. To say the job today was easy was an understatement, but Deadpool made it significantly better and for that Yukhei owes him one.

 

He wonders what kind of food or candy Deadpool likes.

 

* * *

 

“So, this is the basics of electron configurations, all you have to do is—“ Renjun stops himself, watching Yukhei’s line of vision before reaching over and flicking the boy’s forehead.

 

“Ow,” Yukhei winces, rubbing his forehead and looking away from the source of his distraction.

 

Renjun purses his lips, “How does that even hurt you? You’re Spider-Man…” He deadpans and Yukhei instantly sends a hand flying to cover Renjun’s big mouth.

 

“Dude, keep it down.” He whispers in a shout, and Renjun wasn’t loud nor was there people around them, but Yukhei didn’t like taking chances. Also, Kun would kill him for not living a normal life, “What if someone hears you?”

 

“Who’s gonna hear me?” Renjun suddenly smirks, turning over to watch the person of Yukhei’s affection. “Donghyuck?” He questions back in a haughty tone, “Wouldn’t it be great if Donghyuck found out _you’re_ the spider?”

 

“Do not—“ Yukhei stammers out, but Renjun has always been so quick.

 

“Yo, Hyuck!” Renjun shouts in the courtyard, waving him over when the freshman turns to look at them with a raised brow.

 

Yukhei looks down at his chemistry book, lips furiously muttering a course of, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate—hey Donghyuck!” He smiles dumbly when the boy approaches him with Jeno and Jaemin by his side. “Hey guys!”

 

“What’s up?” Donghyuck smiles nicely at Yukhei before turning to Renjun with curious brows, “What do you need Huang, I have other people dying to get to me.” He taps his watch on his wrist, Renjun shoots Yukhei a look that says ‘ _this your man?’_ but Yukhei is too focused on how pretty Donghyuck looks in the color red.

 

“Nothing, I was gonna ask if you’ve seen Mark today,” He saves Yukhei the trouble, and that’s why Renjun is his best friend.

 

Donghyuck furrows his brows as he thinks, “Not since yesterday,” He pauses for a second, annoyance decorating his features and Yukhei just wants to pinch his cheeks. “You called me over for that? Can’t you text your own boyfriend?” He whines, shaking his head. “I swear, people would think Mark’s _my_ boyfriend—“

 

“Glad he isn’t,” Yukhei’s mouth works faster than his brain does, and the moment all eyes snap at him, he’s flushed in regret. “I’m just—because like—um that would just be bad for Renjun?” He’s larger than life, but sometimes he wishes he was as tiny as the Ant-Man.

 

Jaemin snorts, knowing too well about the source of his rambles because Renjun has a big mouth. It’s probably safe to say the whole college campus knows he has a crush on Donghyuck except for Donghyuck. Yukhei’s job may be all adventure and adrenaline, but his love life is as exciting as wet bread. Meaning it’s not exciting at all, he’s just Spider-Man and he can’t even tell Donghyuck that or Yuta would kill him, so that wins him no points with his crush. Yukhei huffs, _then what’s the point,_ he mutters to himself.

 

Donghyuck pulls a face and Jeno jabs at his shoulder, “Mark isn’t my type so don’t worry, Renjun.” He jokes lightly, but he truly does mean it, Mark was like an older brother.

 

Renjun pretends to wipe the sweat off his brow, “I was worried for a second,” He plays along and Donghyuck chuckles, the sound rich and familiar to Yukhei’s ears. He loves it.

 

It’s silent for a minute except for Jaemin and Donghyuck whisper-bantering back and forth. Jeno clears his throat, “So that Spider-Man, huh?” He runs fingers through his icy, blonde hair and Yukhei flushes at where the conversation is leading into. “He’s hot.” Jeno finishes and Yukhei flushes harder at the comment.

 

“Is he?” Renjun taps his finger on his chin, a smirk on his lips as he side eyes how red Yukhei is turning.

 

“Yeah, a guy in tights?” Jaemin smirks, thinking about all the pictures he’s collected of Spiderman for the photo journalism club on campus. “Hot,” He breathes out in agreement.

 

“Yeah, his tights do his ass justice.” Donghyuck agrees and Yukhei can’t help the pride that washes over him, cheeks pink with happiness. “Deadpool is hotter though,” Donghyuck continues and Yukhei sucks in a breath because he had expected that.

 

Yukhei dislikes Deadpool for three big reasons. Starting with one, he’s chaotic in the way that his morals and values are different from his, on top of that, you don’t know what he’ll do next and he’s made it his mission to disturb the peace Yukhei had going on.. Number two, he teases him a lot, to the point that Yukhei has sputtered a small _what are we?_ In the middle of a job two months ago when Deadpool kept calling him baby or sweet cheeks, affectionately patting his back or cheek. Deadpool had only laughed, head thrown back and clenching his stomach, replying in a mocking tone of _are we roleplaying?_ and that made Yukhei almost fall in a mess of red cheeks and annoyance. Lastly—the big main reason behind it all—Donghyuck Lee loves Deadpool, Yukhei was one hundred percent sure Donghyuck was _in_ love with Deadpool. The way he talked about him, admired him—Yukhei didn’t stand a chance against the witty, short, anti-hero.

 

“Deadpool just runs his mouth,” Yukhei speaks before he thinks yet again, they all turn to him again with curious eyes. “I mean, I’ve never met him before but he sounds like a dude that never shuts up, he’s like five feet and probably turns all his suppressed emotions into sarcastic, dark humored jokes because he has some kind of daddy issues—“

 

Jaemin and Jeno actually laugh at that, the sound loud and boisterous. Donghyuck roughly pushes Jeno into Jaemin in a huff, “He probably has more character than that spider fucker, don’t blame Deadpool for _actually_ having a sense of humor.” He pouts suddenly, and Yukhei would feel triumph for mocking Deadpool but he can’t because Donghyuck looks cute.

 

“Sorry, that was just…” Jaemin wipes a fake tear, snorting while Jeno chokes out a cough from so much laughter. “Hilarious because you’re right,” He pauses dramatically, “I assume.” He finishes with a smirk and Donghyuck pushes at his head.

 

“Funny,” Donghyuck mocks Jaemin and Jeno, forcing out a fake and loud laugh to prove just how unfunny that was to him. “Someone get Yukhei, the biggest Deadpool anti, a medal for that one.” He claps his hands, and Yukhei makes a gurgle noise because now Donghyuck hates him for slandering his hero.

 

“I didn’t mean it,” Yukhei starts, cheeks red and eyes wide in worry. “I mean, Deadpool is a cool guy really, he’s a modest, humble hero.”

 

“Modest,” Jeno repeats.

 

“Humble,” Jaemin deadpans.

 

“Hero,” Donghyuck snorts at that, shaking his head at Yukhei with a smile on lips to indicate that he’s pleased with the description. “Yeah, I’m sure he’s a complicated dude but he’s got good morals, although his values could be….eh.” He shrugs, smile still in place.

 

“True,” Jeno and Jaemin pipe in and Donghyuck takes it upon himself to slam his foot down on Jeno’s foot, flicking Jaemin’s forehead right after.

 

Renjun snickers at that, “Well, we have to go, we promised we’d join Mark for lunch.” He starts packing away his things and Yukhei sends him a look, eyes big and lip jutting out.

 

“We have to go?” He asks, staying rooted to his seat when Renjun stands with all his things collected and in place. “I’m actually not that hungry—“ Yukhei doesn’t want to leave, he wants to listen to Donghyuck talk all day.

 

Renjun grabs his ear, twisting it and Yukhei springs up from his seat. “We’re leaving, you have a chemistry exam in two hours and you need to review.” He hisses and Yukhei sighs in defeat, putting his books back into his backpack.

 

Donghyuck smiles at them, “I’ll see you in our communications class tomorrow,” Yukhei’s heart skip a beat just a little.

 

“Yeah, see you then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck off,” Yukhei snaps when he hears the sound of someone land behind him, a dark chuckle followed after that could only belong to one person only.

 

He twists once again in his own trap, trying his best to get the webs off of himself. The trap was meant for the bad guy, but Yukhei had forgotten about it in the midst of chasing him out of the store that he accidently entangled himself in it while the guy got away from his grasp. It wasn’t a total loss today because the moment Yukhei breaks free from his strong webs (honestly, he’s proud of his trap because even he was caught) then it’s over for every single bad guy in Ncity. He doesn’t have time for Deadpool to distract him, he’s got an asshole to catch before he gets too far.

 

“The only thing you have going for you is that you’re tall,” Deadpool emerges from behind him, dragging over an unconscious man and dropping him in front of Yukhei. He smirks behind his mask, “You're welcome again, spider fuck.” He pulls out his phone and starts snapping pictures of Spider-Man entangled in his own mess of webs.

 

Yukhei huffs and roughly cuts through the webs in embarrassment. He kneels down and checks the pulse of the beat up guy, snatching the stolen purse he had snagged from an older women. “Did you have to leave him all beat up?” He sighs out, standing when he has reassurance that Deadpool didn’t kill a guy.

 

“Yeah, fucker had a mouth on him and maybe I snapped.” Deadpool replies nonchalantly, flipping through the pictures on his phone and laughing at them.

 

Yukhei marches over, a confident hand reaching out to snatch the phone from Deadpool’s hand. “Hey, delete those—“ He lunges forward but Deadpool dodges quickly, sticking the phone in his pocket and placing a hand to Yukhei’s chest, pushing him back until he hits the alley’s brick wall.

 

The push was hard, Yukhei could hear a few bricks break behind him and his head had smashes back into the hard surface. He groans and Deadpool sounds sheepish when he says, “Sorry spidey.”

 

“Get off me, pool.” Yukhei demands, voice going lower to assert dominance, but Deadpool only pushes him harder into the bricks with two hands flat on his chest now.

 

Deadpool is smirking behind his mask, eyes probably lit with excitement. Yukhei can almost see it, “Make me,” He whispers between them and Yukhei’s no dumbass, it’s clear that Deadpool is flirting with him so shamelessly in an alley while the bad guy is unconscious only a few feet away.

 

This is not how Yukhei pictured his Saturday evening, “What?” He sputters unattractively, “Dude…are you hitting on me?” He’s nervous, he tends to state the obvious when he’s under pressure, it’s a bad habit that makes him look like a dork.

 

Deadpool chuckles, this time not mockingly, but almost like he finds Spider-Man endearing. “No shit,” He replies smoothly, pushing at Yukhei’s chest just a bit before stepping back. “It must be hard to believe that I, Deadpool, think you, Spiderman, are hot but you’re a dorky kind of hot.” He crosses his arms over his chest, flicking his chin up in confidence.

 

“Dude...I like someone else,” Yukhei breathes out, taking a step away from off the brick wall.

 

“Woah my guy, I said you’re hot, I didn’t stay I was in love with you.” Deadpool shakes his head, hunching over to hold his stomach in laughter when Yukhei begins to nervously sprout words from his embarrassment.

 

Deadpool wipes an imaginary tear from his eyes before going back to crossed his arms. “He’s this guy that’s in class…” Yukhei ignored him, clearing his throat and replies in bashful tone.

 

Deadpool drops his arms in alarm, “Highschool?” He squeaks out, stepping back and raising his hands in defense. “I didn’t touch you, Spidey!” He yells dramatically. “I don’t wanna catch a case!”

 

Yukhei actually snorts for once at Deadpool’s surprise, “Chill, I’m nineteen…” Deadpool mutters a _thank god_ under his breath and Yukhei unconsciously smiles. “Also the guy is in my comm class, he’s a cute freshman.”

 

“Nice,” Deadpool nods his head like he’s collection the information, but Yukhei knows he doesn’t really care. When Yukhei stays silent for a moment, Deadpool snaps his fingers in realization. “Oh me? I’m eighteen.” He replies cheekily and Yukhei is suddenly relieved he’s not some forty year old man.

 

“Eighteen,” Yukhei repeats, shaking his head. “You’re a pain in my ass—“

 

“Oh? A good kind?” Deadpool teases and Yukhei is K.O from the way he starts coughing up a lung at the comment. “You’re such a virgin,” Deadpool snickers in amusement.

 

Yukhei stands straight, cheeks a shade of red and he’s glad Deadpool can’t see him behind this mask because he knows he’ll never hear the end of it. “How can you just say things like that!”

 

“Because I’m witty, that’s one of my character traits.” Deadpool replies like he’s reading a textbook, a shrug on his shoulders. “Have you tried asking your little boyfriend out?” He asked, turning over and punching the bag guy straight in the face when he starts waking up, watching the guy fall back unconscious.

 

Yukhei winces when the guy slams his head back onto the concrete, “No, he’s not interested in me.” He sighs out in a tired tone, connecting a web on both sides of the alley walls and creating a hammock. “He actually really likes _you_ a lot,” He grumbles, taking a seat.

 

Deadpool perks up at that, “Really?” He questions, tapping his chin in thought before saying, “Is he hot? Is his ass nice? Is he a good kisser, maybe a freak in the sheets—”

 

Yukhei chokes at that, “What? No!” He shrieks out in an unattractively high tone, “I mean, yeah! I don’t know, his ass is nice but…” He trails off, slowly getting quieter and shoulders slumping slightly. “...only I can look?”

 

Deadpool scoffs and walks over to flick Yukhei’s forehead, “I take it his ass is nice,” He thumps him once more. “Well, it’s going to be hard to get him to stop loving me, but just tell him you’re spiderman and I’m sure he’ll give you a blow—“

 

“Can you shut up? Can you _please_ shut up?” Yukhei springs up, shaking from how dirty Deadpool could have gotten in the span of two seconds.

 

Deadpool chuckles, “Oh I _get_ it,” He breathes out darkly, a smirk on his lips. “You wanna like date this dude, like long-term, not a smash and pass.” He tells himself, connecting the dots.

 

“I mean, if he wanted to… I wouldn’t mind,” Yukhei pulls at the end of his suit near his neck in embarrassment, revealing some skin. Deadpool snickers at him, “But that’s not the point, the point is I’m in love with him and he’s in love with you.”

 

“So fix that, dipshit.” Deadpool points out, “I can't believe I cockblock your job and love life now, I’ve reached my peak as a gay hero.” He’s having a blast at his misery, Yukhei hates him.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t a hero—“

 

“I’m not—“

 

“But you just said—“

 

“No I didn’t—“

 

“Yes, yes you did—“

 

“No, I didn’t—that’s not the point!” Deadpool huffs in an exasperated tone and Yukhei smirks because he knows he won this round. That makes the score 3 to 80, because Deadpool has good comebacks sometimes and it leaves Yukhei in shambles. “We gotta make this kid fall in love with you.”

 

“We?” Yukhei repeats, “How are we going to do anything?”

 

“Listen I’m the brains on this team, I’ll think of something.” Deadpool sighs, pacing around in thought before stopping abruptly. Yukhei doesn’t like the way Deadpool twirls like he’s just pieced together a master plan. “Ok so, I’ll be the villain and you be the hero. It’s simple, I kidnap your boyfriend—“

 

“What?!” Yukhei raises his voice and hops off the hammock in worry. He wakes up the bad guy and instantly points his hand out to form a web and stick the arms and legs of the guy to the ground. The guy groans in pain, so Yukhei webs his mouth shut. “That’s insane, you can’t kidnap him!”

 

“You’re right,” Deadpool replies in a comforting tone, patting Yukhei’s shoulder. “It isn’t a kidnap if he’s in love with me and comes willingly.” He sighs, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in disbelief at how attractive he is even when his face is covered with a mask.

 

“Ugh,” Yukhei rolls his eyes behind his mask.

 

Deadpool taps his finger on his chin, “It’s like that one thing… Stockholm syndrome, except your boy was already in love with me to begin with.” He shrugs his shoulder and Yukhei knows he’s smirking behind that ugly mask of his.

 

“I think the fuck not,” Yukhei shakes his head furiously, “Next plan, I don’t want him to get scared.”

 

Deadpool holds his chest like he’s witnessing a melodrama, he clenches his fist dramatically over his heart. Yukhei pushes him, “Ok, plan b is that I can coincidently turn him in the direction of trouble and you can just show up and save the day!” He clasps his hands together, rubbing them against each other.

 

“What if someone tries to hurt him?” Yukhei nibbles at his bottom lip in worry. “What if I don’t get to him in time and something happens? I’d end myself if he got hurt—“

 

“Calm down Romeo, this isn’t a suicide.” Deadpool tsks at him, reaching up and pushing his head to the side. “Dude listen, I’ll watch him. I’ll stay close and make sure your little twink doesn’t get hurt, capiche?” He snaps his fingers in front of Yukhei’s eyes.

 

Spiderman sighs, rubbing his neck in thought. “I don’t know, I want him to fall in love with regular me.” He looks defeated for a split second, “Not just the suit or the spider ego, just me…” He takes a seat in the hammock again with a sigh on his lips.

 

Deadpool stares at him for the longest minute, Yukhei assumes he’s trying to find the right words to say. Except this is Deadpool and Yukhei shouldn’t have had expectations, “That was gay and deep, you almost had me in tears.” He replies dramatically, sniffing falsely and Yukhei really hates him.

 

“Oh fuck you,” Yukhei rolls his eyes.

 

“God knows I’ve been trying,” Deadpool shrugs when Yukhei points an accusing finger at him. Deadpool laughs and puts his hands up in defense, “Honesty is the best policy, if this doesn’t work out with your lover boy then give me a booty call.” He jokes but Yukhei cant be so sure, he just knows he wants to punch Deadpool in the face.

 

“You're wild, pool.” Yukhei breathes out in wow.

 

Deadpool points a finger to his mask covered lips and kicks up a leg. “Oh you!” He replies in a haughty tone before turning away, “Think about it and then let me know what the plan is, see ya spidey!” He salutes and mockingly marches away.

 

Yukhei sighs and pulls out his phone to call the police, snatching the purse back from the man to return it back to the worried women. “Hello, it’s Spiderman, I just caught a pickpocketer—“

 

* * *

 

“Donghyuck!” Yukhei finally musters up the courage to yell the shorter boy’s name, patting the seat next to him.

 

Donghyuck turns around and smiles nicely, Yukhei watches the way his hair flops through the movement. It looks nice and fluffy, Yukhei wants to thread his fingers through the pretty dark brown locks and twirl the ends on his finger. He’s so incredibly _in love_ with the younger boy, it’s a complete mess. He’s a complete and utter mess for him, Yukhei would mind it if it was anyone else, but it’s Donghyuck, how can someone not be in love with Donghyuck Lee.

 

It had started simple. Yukhei had been at a college party when he first laid eyes on him, Donghyuck was laughing at something Jaemin was telling him by the pool table. The music was blaring, pretty neon lights flying around and Donghyuck’s smile was burning in his memory by the end of the night. Yukhei had wanted to get closer, ask for his name and his number, but he was pulled away by Jungwoo who needed his help with Renjun throwing up in the kitchen sink of the frat house. Yukhei had bit his lip and stopped his movement towards Donghyuck, turning to go help with Jungwoo and when Renjun was sober enough, he almost cursed him out for ruining his chance.

 

Luck has always been a friend of his though, Renjun--finally playing the best friend role--has started dating some cool guy named Mark. Of all people in their university, Donghyuck was very close with Mark, so naturally Yukhei ran into him again. This time Yukhei did ask for his name and number, they were acquaintances before spring semester rolled around and Yukhei found himself in his communications class with Donghyuck sitting right next to him. Yukhei felt triumph after that, _God loves the gays_ , Renjun had told him and he was right.

 

“Hey,” Donghyuck takes a seat next to him, setting his backpack down on the floor and pulling out his communications book. “Have you thought about what to write your persuasive speech on?” It was a mundane conversation, Yukhei’s heart still skipped a beat.

 

“Uh…” He licks his lips, smacking his cheek lightly when Donghyuck looks at him with a raised eyebrow for taking too long to answer. “The speech…”

 

Donghyuck snickers at him, rolling his eyes playfully. “Yeah the speech, have you thought about what you’ll write about?” He asks once more, opening his book and busying himself with flipping through the pages.

 

Yukhei thinks he looks so incredibly beautiful, and he’s literally doing nothing, just flipping some pages. His side profile is nice though, Yukhei muses to himself. “Oh, uh, yeah… I’m writing about Spiderman.”

 

Donghyuck looks up from his pages, “Spidey?” He tilts his head to the side, the way he says the name reminds him vaguely of Deadpool, Yukhei huffs. Donghyuck doesn’t deserve to be compared to an annoying prick. “Hmmm, I’m doing Deadpool.”

 

Yukhei almost whines out a _why,_ but refrains because he knows Donghyuck loves him. “What are you writing about him?”

 

Donghyuck has this devilish glint in his eyes when he says, “How he’s better than the spider guy, by the time I’m done, the audience is gonna walk out with Deadpool tattooed on their asses.” He looks very confident in what he’s planning, Yukhei finds it charming even if he’s getting burned.

 

“Interesting, I’m writing about how Spiderman is better than Deadpool.” Truthfully, he was going to write a persuasive speech about why Spiderman should join the NCT league and hopefully send it to Yuta, but now he’s completely changed his mind. “He’s a cool hero.”

 

Donghyuck scoffs at that, rolling his eyes. “Our definition of cool must be different then.” He muses.

 

“He’s a great guy, you’re just mean.” Yukhei pouts, sounding like the meme that was floating around Twitter a few weeks ago, Donghyuck finds it funny.

 

The shorter boy raises a brow, “Oh?” He props his elbow in the desk, planing his head on his palm and staring at Yukhei with intense eyes. “Are you perhaps challenging my theory, Wong?” He quirks his lips up slightly, Yukhei is weak to his knees.

 

“Would you like me to?” Yukhei doesn’t know where he dug the confident up from, but the way Donghyuck smirks at him, eyes bright is rewarding.

 

“Yes, I like challenges,” He moves back to face forward again, a small knowing smirk on his lips. “I know someone who knows Deadpool, so it’ll be easy for me, but good luck with the spider.”

 

Yukhei furrows his brows at him, “You know pool?”

 

Donghyuck stills at the nickname, Yukhei notices it in an instant but it’s gone before any real wonder is left behind. “I don’t know him directly, but Jeno and Jaemin ran into him once and they traded contact info or some shit.” He mumbles the last end and Yukhei sputters, not even _he_ has Deadpool’s phone number, how the fuck did Jeno and Jaemin get it?

 

“Oh well, that’s cool,” He breathes out before the wheels in his head turn. “Wait! You can’t meet him—“ Yukhei rushes out.

 

Donghyuck turns to him with a raised brow and pursed lips, “Why can’t I?” He pushes in annoyance and Yukhei is trying hard to think.

 

_Because you’re in love with him, what if he falls in love with you too? I’ll kill him if he lays a hand on you and then I’d go to jail for homicide and then people will find out I’m spiderman and I’ll never get to ask you out or marry you after college and get three cats names Neptune, Luna and Saturn—_

 

“Um, I heard he’s a diva, a total fucking pain in the ass to be around.” Yukhei pretends to recall something, “Um, yeah, I heard through someone that Deadpool doesn’t listen to anyone but himself, he’s like a con-man, what if he tries to force you into something in exchange for an interview?” Maybe Yukhei shouldn’t be bad mouthing Deadpool, he’s a decent dude when you look past the dirty, dark humored jokes.

 

Still, Yukhei is in love with Donghyuck and he can’t lose him to someone like Deadpool.

 

He expects Donghyuck to be surprised or maybe upset at him for saying such things about his idol, but instead the shorter boy laughs at him like he’s ridiculous. “That’s what people are saying?” He questions and Yukhei just nods, “Wow, I really wanna meet this dude now, he sounds like me.” Donghyuck smiles.

 

Yukhei wants to argue that point, but their lab instructor comes in at exactly the start of the class, arms full of notes to prepare for the lecture. Yukhei slumps back into his chair, Deadpool has won this round yet again and he isn’t even present. Yukhei is gonna punch him the next time he sees him.

 

* * *

 

On the contrary of what he had in mind (drop kicking Deadpool down a building and threatening him not to make a move on Donghyuck), the next time Yukhei runs into Deadpool, they’re in a bit of an interesting situation. Meaning, there’s something incredibly wrong about the bank robbery going on across the street from them. Deadpool has arrived earlier than he has, and by the time Yukhei was there, the shorter anti-hero was frozen in his spot at the scene. Yukhei grunts at him just standing there, but when he gets closer, he sees the sight of blue electricity rocking around the building in swirls. He sucks in a deep breath and joins Deadpool’s side, clenching his fists and watching the enemy lean coolly by the entrance, electricity flying around in a threat.

 

Yukhei lowers his stance, low and glaring at the villain. “Where the fuck did you come from?” He whispers to himself and he can’t help the shock that seeps through the words. He’s only ever been surrounded by Deadpool and Yuta, who was busy running his daily life as a millionaire and well-known Ironman.

 

He hasn’t run into the rest of the heros that call themselves ‘NCT’ (the group Yuta co-partners with Johnny), but he knows there is more to just him and Deadpool. For instance, Mark had recently opened up to him about being Black Panther. Yukhei had confirmed to him that he was Spiderman, other than that, the whole superhero job was rather quiet and secretive. This was the first time Yukhei had run into someone that wasn’t just a local running around causing trouble, this person— _no,_ this _villain—_ was an actual threat to the bystanders around. Yukhei felt himself break into cold sweat, he should call Yuta, he can’t possibly take this villain down alone.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Deadpool questions, watching how Yukhei stammers and almost drops his phone on the floor. “Are you seriously making a phone call right now, Spidey?!” For Deadpool to be calling _him_ out, Yukhei can tell he’s on edge.

 

He clears his throat, “I have to call Ironman, we can’t possibly—“ His mind is working on overload now, he’s starting to speak in higher tones and stumble on his words.

 

Deadpool snatches the phone from his hold and when Yukhei tries to snatch it back, he turns around and forcefully shoves the phone in his pants. “We can’t sit around and wait for Iron fuck, we gotta do this shit on our own.”

 

Yukhei is about to argue and demand Deadpool to hand over his phone and move it away from his genitals, but the shorter anti-hero comes close and pats his cheek. “You’re a superhero aren’t you?” It’s the first time Deadpool has spoken in soft tones to him, Yukhei deflates so the shorter anti-hero moves his hands down to hit his shoulders lightly and encouragingly. “So be one, be a superhero.”

 

Yukhei has something on the tip of his tongue to tell the smaller guy, but he can’t get his thoughts in sequence before Deadpool pats his butt and turns away. Yukhei hears him call over his shoulder and say “follow my lead” before Deadpool begins to head in the direction of the villian with confidence in every fiery step he takes. Yukhei watches in astonishment, eyes glazing with newfound interest as Deadpool’s fingers twitch to punch, hearing Deadpool’s voice begin to engage the villain in conversation as a distraction. Yukhei looks at him walking down the street and he sucks in a sharp breath, Deadpool’s ass looks nice in his tights.

 

He can barely blink away when he catches Deadpool run suddenly and jump, landing a hard quick into the villain's chest and knocking him down. “Don’t just stand there, get the people, spider fuck!” Deadpool screeches in annoyance and Yukhei chokes.

 

He catches Deadpool brace his hands on the villain's chest and push him back with so much strength until he’s a good feet away away from the door of the bank. “Come on lightning-bolt-fucker, games on.” Yukhei can hear his smirk when Deadpool reaches behind himself and pulls out both his swords, skillfully swinging them. “I’ve been _dying_ to use these bad bitches.”

 

That’s all Yukhei sees, he swings into the bank, breaking the doors down in process and catching all the hostages huddled in corner in fear. There’s people crying, and the vague smell of smoke somewhere from behind the scenes, Yukhei’s nose twitches in response to it. He has to figure that out, but first, he wills himself to focus on the civilians being held hostage in the bank. He rushes over asks them to stand, forcing out a long line of webs to act as a mock rope. They all attach one hand to it, falling behind one another to make a line with Yukhei at the start of it all. It’s to make sure no one gets lost, to make sure Yukhei has everyone nearby as he guides them out.

 

He starts moving quickly, rushing through the back of the building and avoiding the front, where Deadpool and the electric guy are still rolling in furry. He can hear Deadpool’s curses and the sounds of cracking, the building being struck by the electric fucker’s abilities. Yukhei stops in his tracks when he sees Deadpool being flung through the glass, landing on his back just three feet away from him. The electric villain is sizzling in blue lights, waiting outside with a confident smirk on his lips, Yukhei feels himself begin to crumble.

 

He takes one step away from his rope of webs, slightly closer to Deadpool. “I got this,” Deadpool says in a gruff tone, bracing his hands flat on the ground and doing a flip to land back on his feet. “I can heal pretty easily, you just get the people out while I stall.” He stands in front of Yukhei, hands balled in evident anger.

 

He takes a daring step forward and Yukhei webs at his wrist, halting him and turning him back to face him. “Please be careful…” He breathes out faster than he’d like to, he’s always been a rather soft guy, even to Deadpool.

 

The anti-hero snickers at that, reaching up to pat his cheek in an affectionate manner rather than a teasing one like he’s always done. “Don’t worry about me, spidey, I’ve got it all under control.” As if on cue, the villain strikes at the side of the building, small dust of the bricks falling on them as cracks on the ceiling form.

 

Deadpool doesn’t linger at all, he removes the webs and jumps out the window, feeling completely new and energized. Yukhei wonders how he’s come to be like this, to be so strong, fast and having the crazy ability to regenerate so quickly in such a short amount of time. Deadpool has probably been stuck a lot by the electric force, yet if the villain is a second to late, he’s got a handful of punches on him and a wicked smile on his lips. He’s also terribly good at using any of his weapons, Yukhei takes a deep breath and admires him for just a tad bit longer before coming back down to the task at hand.

 

Get the people out of harm's way, and find the source of the fire (also help Deadpool), he mumbles to himself.

 

He tugs the rope of webs and makes sure everyone’s hand is still secured on the web before tugging along and leading the way out. He avoids the areas Deadpool and the villain are fighting near, he knows the shorter guy is probably trying to avert the villain’s attention from striking the building. So he moves quickly, dragging the fearful people as fast as he can to the back exit so they don’t get caught. The closer they get to the exit, the thicker the fog of smoke overtakes them. He can hear the people coughing roughly, eyes darting to the corner near the back of the bank where a fire is beginning to make itself a home. He grunts and pushes the people past quickly, reaching for the exit door and bursting it open with his foot.

 

The door swings open, being flung away from its socket and he drops his webs, ushering everyone out the foggy building towards daylight. The people hurry, a mess of stains on their faces, glassy eyes and wild hair. There’s choruses of thank yous that leave their lips as they rush out to safety, leaving the scene to make sure they’re no longer in trouble. There is a group of firefighters standing near the exit, masks on and hose in their hands to report for duty. Yukhei points to the fire that’s growing rapidly, he covers his own clothed nose and mouth, coughing roughly and screaming at them to put it out.

 

He can barely make sure the firefighters are doing their job when a big brick lands and breaks into pieces besides his feet. He cringes, looking up in accusations to see Deadpool and the electric villain fighting off on the rooftop of the building. He grunts, wondering how the fuck they got up there, but he knows Deadpool is all surprises by now. So, he moves quick, attaching himself to the building bricks and climbing up it on all fours like it’s a normal thing to do. It is for him, thanks to his spider like abilities.

 

Once he’s made it to the rooftop, he jumps over and lands in a low stance. His knees are bent and he’s heels are off the ground, the tips of his clothed fingers pressed to the cold concrete, an arm resting across his knee. Deadpool doesn’t notice him, instead choosing that moment to swing his leg up and kick at the villain's face, successfully knocking him down, the floor cracking under them from the impact. _God,_ Yukhei matters to himself, making a mental note not to ever get on Deadpool’s bad side because the guy had mad fucking skills.

 

Yukhei can hear the reports, the new channels yelling below them, the police car sirens roaring. They have to finish the deed up here, there were too many civilians loitering nearby that could possibly get hurt. Yukhei sighed for once out of relief, Deadpool made a smart choice of somehow getting the villain to the rooftop, evidently away from all the normal people.

 

“Fucker can't control his abilities!” Deadpool shouts out to him, ducking when the villain comes for his throat. Yukhei can practically hear Deadpool’s smirk, “His powers are random bursts and super fucking strong—“ He grabs the villain’s head and brings up a knee, smashing it there before releasing. “—his body is also strong.” He grunts when the villain only stumbles back, nose gushing with blood, before hissing and rushing towards Deadpool again.

 

“Fuck,” Yukhei nods in understanding, standing tall and running towards the villain when he sees the guy try and force electricity through his fingers.

 

“I’ll kill the both of you fucking pussies!” The villain hisses, spreading his feet apart lightly and forcing out a yell, egging his body on to form the electric outbursts.

 

His fingers are beginning to get offly occupied with growing abilities, Deadpool kicks at his chest to distract him. “I’d like to see you try, cock face.” He snaps, pulling a hand back and throwing a mean punch to his face.

 

Yukhei’s throws a web in the villain’s direction, landing it on his feet to cause him to halt, yet the guy grits his teeth and breaks from it a moment later. “Fuck, he is strong.” Yukhei hisses, throwing another web to both his feet this time.

 

“Yeah no shit, spider fuck.” Deadpool muses sarcastically right when the villain breaks through the webs once again. “Did you think I was just slapping your dick—“ Yukhei makes a noise of embarrassment. “—when I said it? No, he’s fucking made of metal or some other wicked shit—“

 

Yukhei stands straight and puts his hands on his hip, stretching his neck to point his chin high in clear annoyance. “Ok listen, it’s not my fault half of the shit that comes out your mouth is sarcasm and sex jokes—“

 

“You know what you signed up for!” Deadpool points out, accusingly.

 

Yukhei laughs at that, loud and pompous. “I didn’t sign up for _shit,_ you’re the one that keeps showing up!”

 

“Yeah because your ass can’t do shit alone, I carry you and this industry on my motherfucking back!” Deadpool growled.

 

“Carry?” Yukhei mocked back, “All you do is show up and distract me from doing my job. You’re so jobless—“

 

“Um…” The Villain breathes out, staring at them both, but he goes ignored to angry words and clenched fists.

 

Deadpool stands straight in offense, “Really?” He replies in a dry, unimpressed tone. “You wanna start an argument now… _here_!” He stomps his foot, pointing at the villain who has stopped in their tracks to watch them, awkwardly scratching his head.

 

“Yeah, _here_!” Yukhei snaps back, marching closer to Deadpool until they’re a foot away. He’s got a good height on him, it’s times like these when Yukhei is glad he’s six feet because if he was any shorter, Deadpool would have already had him on his ass. “All you do is mock me and you’re not—“

 

“Should I go?” The villain steps in then, watching them with a curious look of amusement in their eyes. “You guys have a lot of tension—“ He chuckles, shaking his head at them like it was any normal situation.

 

“No, I’m just tired of him!” Yukhei points a finger to Deadpool’s chest, poking his rather harshly. “All he does is run his mouth—“

 

“It’s apart of my charm,” Deadpool slaps his hand away roughly, Yukhei whines at the pain. “It’s not my fault you can’t wrap your one brain cell around my flamboyant personality!” He hisses back at spiderman.

 

Yukhei sighs exasperated, “Literally what does Donghyuck see in you…” He mutters under his breath, jealousy flaring within his chest at the thought of his lover being swept from his arms by such an annoying guy.

 

“Who?” Deadpool takes a step back, curling his hand and pressing it to his ear to mock Yukhei. He hadn’t heard a thing, and Yukhei knows he’s doing this just to tick him further, “What was your lover boy’s name? Maybe I should give the hottie a call—“

 

Yukhei tackles him to the ground at that point, sitting on his stomach and webbing his wrists to the concerte of the floor. “Honestly, where the fuck is your off button?” He doesn’t even have time to feel smug for having Deadpool at his whim so easily, instead he’s touching around to find a false off button.

 

“Hey fucker! If you wanted to touch me so bad then you should have asked me out on a date first—“ Deadpool snaps, a clear crack in his tone when he speaks and Yukhei defines it as embarrassment. “Get off me, spider fuck!” He twists under him.

 

Yukhei is blushing under his mask as realization dawns on him when he casts a look down at Deadpool. Somewhere between his twisting and Yukhei’s wandering hands, Deadpool’s mask had slightly lifted to reveal a define jaw and pretty lips. It stopped right under his nose, all Yukhei could see was his Cupid’s bow. His lips were tiny, but plump for his face shape and his jaw was prodding and define. There’s a collection of moles peeking from under his mask, a few faint ones on his jaw line and Yukhei bets there’s more that are hidden under his costume. Seeing his pretty tan skin this close, eyes following a scar that starts under his ear and continues a hidden trail under his clothes, Yukhei might be in love.

 

Deadpool somehow frees himself and roughly punches Yukhei’s gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fly back. “Asshat,” He hisses as he stands up quickly, Yukhei catches the sight of a blush on his cheeks when he rightly pulls his mask down. “I’m gonna end your ass when I’m done with him—“ He jabs a thumb in the direction of the villain.

 

On cue the villain approaches them, electric fingers dancing evilly, but Yukhei is quick to shut it down with his webs. He runs up and ducks, swinging his leg and knocking the villain down to the floor. Yukhei stands and straightens himself up, he watches how the villain tries to break from the webs, but Yukhei made a point to make his webs stronger in order to keep his hands trapped together. The villain wills himself to stand and the moment he takes a step to towards Yukhei, Deadpool appears with a gun, roughly sending a blow to the guy’s head and knocking him down to the ground. The villain drops in an instant, Deadpool pulls out handcuffs and clips them on near the webs when he realizes the guy is unconscious.

 

“What the fuck, where did you get a gun?” Yukhei screeches as he watches Deadpool drop the cuffed hands of the villain onto the floor. The end of his gun has a blood stain on it where he smashed into the guy’s head.

 

“None of your fucking business,” Deadpool sneers at him, showing the gun back in place on his belt. Yukhei can’t see his facial expression, but he can hear his anger still thick in his tone. “I’m not done with you—“ He starts in a huffy voice, taking an angry step towards him.

 

He gets two steps in before the police rush to the rooftop, guns aimed and stance low. Yukhei raises his hands in defense and Deadpool remains rooted in his post, fists clenched from being interrupted. Yukhei is sort of glad the police chose then to fly in, he was sure he was moments away from being pushed off the rooftop by Deadpool if they had been a second later. The little guy looks like he’s fuming, if this were a comic, he’d have smoke coming from his ears. Deadpool has a colorful vocabulary, words like: asshole, fucker, cockface, dumbass are stringing past and jabbing at Yukhei with so much fire, it’s hard to keep up.

 

“Spiderman!” The police exclaim in excitement, witnessing yet again another heroic moment where the local spiderman saves the day. They slowly lower their guns, turning their faces to the unconscious villain near Deadpool’s feet. “... and Deadpool?” They ask in surprise.

 

They know about Deadpool, the latter always running into trouble and only ever doing things that are convenient to him. That’s not how Yukhei, Spiderman, knows Deadpool though. He knows him by the witty, sarcastic eighteen year old that helps him when things get too rough for Spiderman to do alone.  It strikes him then with realization how much of an impact Deadpool has made on him, how helpful he’s been. Yukhei finds it offensive when he sees the way they look guarded around Deadpool, like they don’t trust him when Yukhei probably would only put his life on the line for Deadpool if he could. They’ve got a weird relationship, everyone else sees what the tabloids shows them, Yukhei sees just Deadpool. The short anti-hero that’s actually a hero, no matter how many times he flees the scene before the reports get there, no matter how much he likes to say he isn’t doing it for justice but for his own greed, he’s a hero in Yukhei’s eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Yukhei clears his throat, turning around and acting a shield for Deadpool that the latter never asked for. “He helped me out…” He trails off, looking over his shoulder at the short hero. “I trust him.”

 

Yukhei smiles behind his mask when he sees Deadpool approach him slowly. He expects a nice _thank you_ , for getting the cops off his back, but instead Deadpool drop kicks him. Yukhei winces when he falls face first to the floor, let’s just say he hadn’t expected that sort of reaction from the smaller hero.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck take a seat at their table in the library with soft smiles, except for Donghyuck who looks a bit irritated. Renjun and Mark welcome them with a smile on their lips, Yukhei can’t help the wonder on his expression when Donghyuck sighs out, quietly acknowledging them. He’s a bit worried to say the least, Donghyuck is rather loud and talkative, yet today he seems to be threading on the exact opposite. Yukhei can’t help the look he sends Jaemin, he’s asking to know what exactly is wrong with Donghyuck when the shorter boy excuses himself to go to the restroom.

 

“Oh, Donghyuck?” Jaemin replies back, a smirk on his lips like he’s enjoying the other boy’s misery. “He just had a rough weekend and he’s still fuming about it.” He snickers, and Jeno joins him on it.

 

Renjun pulls on his shirt, bringing him down to whisper, “Why don’t you ask him what’s up?” Yukhei would, but he’s not necessarily sure if he’s friends enough to ask. Renjun only sends him an encouraging smile, “I’m sure he’d probably like to talk to someone who isn’t Jaemin or Jeno.”

 

Yukhei nods his head, watching the way Mark drags Renjun back in with a soft smile and kiss to his cheek. Yukhei looks away from them, avoiding the way Jeno and Jaemin lean into each other as well. He decides to stand, not even mentioning he’s leaving because the four of them look occupied with their own interest in their partners. Yukhei gulps, and heads over to the restroom, wondering what he’d say or ask his crush.

 

He doesn’t have much time to ponder though, Donghyuck emerges from the restroom the same time Yukhei tries going in. He looks surprised, wide eyes looking up to attack Yukhei, but dying just a bit when he realizes there is no real threat. “Yukhei?” His lips move, Yukhei looks down at them.

 

He twists his head to the side, he’s seen Donghyuck’s lips millions of times when he was talking. He’s studied them, entranced himself of what it would feel like to kiss him, how soft they may be. Donghyuck likes putting on lip balm, Yukhei can notice and he’s seen him do it many times. His lips are pretty and pink, plum and inviting for Yukhei to mesh with his own. There’s something that bites at the back of his mind when he looks at them move again, Yukhei knows these lips, his brain isn’t making any connections though. It stresses him out, Yukhei _knows_ these lips.

 

“Hello? Yukhei are you ok—“ Donghyuck’s words get caught in his throat when Yukhei drags his index finger along a scar that starts below his ear that barely hits half way down his neck.

 

Yukhei takes in a sharp breath, his eyes are narrowed as he process it all. The moles on Donghyuck’s jaw and neck are familiar too, the tan skin of the shorter male’s is suddenly prominent in comparison to Yukhei’s. Donghyuck licks his chap lips and Yukhei follows the swipe of his tongue, watching his cupid’s bow flex in the process. There’s a rush of emotions that flood Yukhei at once, he finally realizes it all. The familiar sound of what Donghyuck’s voice sounds like muffled behind a mask, the sound of his annoyingly attractive chuckle, the height, the smell—everything. Yukhei _knows_ this.

 

Donghyuck grabs his wrist and slowly pulls his fingers away from his skin, the goosebumps on his skin raised. “Did you need something, Yukhei?” He sounds nervous, eyes shining in curiosity as to why the taller boy had done that.

 

Yukhei blinks back, muttering an apology and pulling his wrist away from Donghyuck’s hot touch. “Nothing—How did you get that scar?” He chooses to ask instead, a bit shaken up at the dots he’s connecting.

 

Donghyuck blinks at him, “I fell off the swing when I was a kid.” It’s a lie, Deadpool has talked about his scar once before when Yukhei whined about how his finger his going to scar up.

 

(“You’re really whining about a little cut, dipshit?” Deadpool snickered at him, watching the way Yukhei had removed his glove and almost fainted at the amount of blood that gushed from his finger.

 

Yukhei whined at that, “This is gonna scar up, Pool, fuck off.” He hissed in pain, Deadpool rolled his eyes at him behind his mask and muttered something about how he _forgot other people can’t regenerate like he could._

 

“That’s a little scar though,” Deadpool taps the side of his own clothed-covered neck, just below his ear and sliding a finger down his neck. “I have a scar this big from the fucker who turned me into this—“ He flails his arms over his body, “—so suck it up, princess.”)

 

“Oh,” Yukhei nods back, acting like he’d tuck that false information away, before smiling down at Donghyuck. “I just wanted to check up on you, you look a bit…” He trailed off, wondering how he should approach the situation now considering he’s the reason Donghyuck is so pressed. “Upset?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulder, his lips twitching to a small smile. “Just people are _dipshits—“_ Now that Yukhei knows who he truly is, he can imagine Donghyuck standing in front of him with his suit, directing the word to him like Deadpool does. “—and I’m sick of it.” He finishes off in a huff.

 

“What if… people didn’t mean it?” Yukhei speaks before he can stop himself and think, “What if they said things in the heat of the moment and they really appreciate you, but you’ve got a mouth on you, so they forget about your hard work because they’re just focused on the bad and—“

 

Donghyuck laughs light, “Yukhei… what?” He breathes out, slowly letting his laughter die as he looks up at the taller boy. “If you’re wondering, I’m not mad at you—” _Wrong,_ Yukhei thinks in his head because he’s Spiderman after all. “—I guess I’m not really mad mad, I’m just stressed out by a certain person but it’s fine.” He smiles, Yukhei loves him.

 

“Define stressed,” He wants to know how the other boy feels, how Deadpool feels about the whole situation on the rooftop.

 

“Confused,” Donghyuck clears up the air with his response, “I really want to beat this guy’s ass, but I also wanna take him out on a date.” Yukhei sputters at the determined look in his eyes, “I’m that kind of confused.”

 

Yukhei licks his dry lips, he would very much love to go on a date with Donghyuck— _Deadpool._ “Can I ask who this guy is?” He’d also like to hear how much Donghyuck wants to take him, well Spiderman, out both physically and on a date.

 

Donghyuck sends him a smirk, eyes shining with mischief. “That’s for me to keep and you to find out.”

 

* * *

 

“Ok, hypothetically, what if I told you… I know who Deadpool is—“ Renjun snaps his attention up at Yukhei then, eyes wide.

 

“Hypothetically?” Renjun questioned back, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk on his lips, eyes already turning dark with need to know.

 

Yukhei clears his throat and taps his fingernails along the table, anxiously. “Ok, not so hypothetically… I’m like ninety percent sure this person is Deadpool.” He scrunches his nose, he has to confirm it because it could all be just a big coincidence, but he’s almost sold.

 

It’s quiet for a long minute, Yukhei bites his lip in anticipation. “Well?” Renjun breathes out, fixing his circular lens on his face as he pushes his book away. “Aren’t you gonna tell me who it is?” His tone is nonchalant, confident that Yukhei would spill it all.

 

Except, Yukhei didn’t plan to say a single thing about the identity of Deadpool, his best friend be damned. “No,” He breathes out, Renjun sits up, an offended expression on his look and his lips twitching to tell him off. “Before you get upset with me, I’m just doing this out of respect towards him, and I don’t want to get my hopes up in case I’m wrong.” Yukhei runs fingers through his hair in thought.

 

“Dumbass,” Renjun says, Yukhei looks up to see a nice smirk on his lips. “What I’m getting at—and I’m never wrong—is that we happen to know this person.” He hums in appreciation when Yukhei chokes. “I’ll let it be at that, but you should really be careful with your choice of wording and your reactions.”

 

Renjun is too smart for his own good, it’s a reason he found out so quickly that Yukhei was Spiderman and Mark was Black Panther. “How… do I tell this person I know?” Yukhei asks.

 

“Just tell them you know,” Renjun shrugs his shoulders, looking at him with furrowed brows of confusion. “Tell them that you’re Spiderman, I’m sure that will make things easier.” He goes back to his book and Yukhei whines for his attention because he wished it was that simple.

 

He sighs, cheeks puffing out and eyes presenting tiredness. “It’s not that easy, he hates slash wants to take Spiderman out on a date.” It sounds a lot dumber when he says it out loud, but it’s true, it’s not that easy.

 

Renjun doesn’t comprehend it as fast, “What does that mean? You’re _literally_ Spiderman,” He points out with a judgement look in his eyes, lips pursed at how complicated Yukhei is making things.

 

“I mean… I know I’m Spiderman.” Yukhei scratches his head in irritation and worry, “The thing is, he doesn’t know I’m Spiderman and he’s attracted to my alter ego… what if he doesn’t want Yukhei Wong?” There he’s finally said it, he doesn’t think he’s good match to be with someone like Donghyuck, who is also the ever flamboyant Deadpool.

 

Renjun stays silent for a few seconds, reaching a hand up to pet his hair. Except he doesn’t, he smacks Yukhei on the forehead for that question. “Idiot, Yukhei Wong is Spiderman, Spiderman is Yukhei. I’ve seen you in action, it’s literally you but in spandex.” He sits back down in his seat, a smile on his lips.

 

Yukhei makes a string of noises, “He told me about taking Spiderman out on a date… he’s not interested in someone plain like me.” He sighs, clearly hurt and dejected from the rejection that hasn’t even took place yet.

 

Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yukhei listen to me closely, buddy, because I’m losing brain cells here.” He licks his lips, removing his hand from his face. “You’re far from normal, you’re loud, obnoxious, funny and super fucking extra. Spiderman is a tiny snippet of who you are, you are Yukhei before you’re anyone else. If it wasn’t for Yukhei Wong, there wouldn’t be a Spiderman—Spiderman can’t compare to the real thing.” He sits back in his seat, a smug look on his face for being a good friend.

 

Yukhei can feel his eyes water, he’s always been a soft guy. “You mean that?” He sucks in a deep breath, bottom lip wobbling just a bit.

 

Renjun nods his head, eyes sincere and a smile on his face. “Yeah, deadass.” He reaches out to ruffle Yukhei’s hair, “If Donghyuck can’t accept both Yukhei and Spiderman then he isn’t the one for you.” He replies in a cheeky tone.

 

Yukhei sits up in alarm, eyes narrowed. “How did you know it’s Donghyuck?”

 

“You’re not hard to read, we’ve been bestfriends since we were kids.” He laughs lightly, a look in his eye that is wicked. “Also Mark found out like weeks ago and he told me after I put him in a chokehold.” He looks proud of himself, Yukhei can’t believe his ears.

 

“You could have told me?” Yukhei snaps at him.

 

Renjun raises an finger at him to halt, “I did it out of _respect,_ ” It doesn’t take a genius to know that Renjun is mocking Yukhei’s reasoning he had used earlier for not name dropping. “Also, it was funny to see you guys run in circles with each other.” He shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Ugh, fuck off.” Yukhei grumbles, slumping on his chair.

 

Renjun only sends him an encouraging smile. “Just tell him the truth, I’m sure Donghyuck doesn’t mind it’s you.” When Yukhei looks at him, his eyes are promising with the future—Yukhei takes the bait.

 

* * *

 

Taking the bait is a lot easier than actually successfully throwing it, Yukhei learns this after the third time that Donghyuck has successfully avoided him (even Yuta Nakamoto, the Ironman himself, called Yukhei and let him know he was proud of him and that he’s closer to joining the big league, better known as NCT. Yukhei had cried on the phone in excitement, Yuta had to hang up in order to get him to calm down). When there’s a call of distress, Donghyuck has already been there and taken care of the victims at the scene, sometimes leaving the bad guy tied up for him or leaving that to him to take care of. He wonders how Donghyuck is always so early, but it’s apart of his charm, he’s an attentive guy even if he doesn’t like to show it. Yukhei always cleans up with a smile on his lips when the people around praise Deadpool, _it’s what he deserves_ \--Yukhei muses to himself.

 

By the fourth incident, it’s not really an incident. He had gotten Mark to text Donghyuck that there was a bit of a situation that he was trapped in, and sent him a location of an old beat down warehouse. Donghyuck had been alarmed at the text and had called Mark instantly.

 

(“Dude, what the fuck? Are you ok?” Donghyuck’s hoarse voice rang through the phone, he must have been asleep and Yukhei has to bite back a whine at how cute he sounds. “I’m on my way right now— _ow_ , _fuck_ —try to stall until I get there.” He sounds like he rummaging through stuff.

 

Mark gives Yukhei an unimpressed look for putting Donghyuck through the hassle. ”Ok, come quick, hyuck!” He shouts, Yukhei drops a piece of metal on the floor quickly for a bang to echo before Mark hangs up abruptly. “You’re so lucky Renjun talked me into this,” Mark replies in a disapproving tone.

 

Yukhei smiles at him in a sheepish manner, “If all works out then I’ll owe you a solid, Mr. Black Panther.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes at him, a smile on his lips as Yukhei walks him out of the warehouse.)

 

Donghyuck shows up exactly fifteen minutes after Mark has left, breathing heavily and kicking the door down in anger. He’s in his suit and he looks deadly, Yukhei can smell the anger and worry on him. He looks around, walking carefully inside before stopping and catching eyes with Yukhei. He looks startled and a bit confused seeing as Yukhei has tied himself up to a chair and thrown a bandana around his mouth to muffle his words.

 

Donghyuck rushes to him, “The fuck, spidey? How did you get here?” He’s quick to remove the rope rather easily, it’s not like Yukhei tied it around himself for Donghyuck to have a hard time. “Where’s the panther?” He asks, looking around.

 

Yukhei is still sitting on the chair, a bit of jealousy churning at his stomach when at how easily Donghyuck has discarded him in favor for Mark. Yukhei removes the bandana from his mouth, “He left a few minutes ago…”

 

Donghyuck stops looking around and pauses to take in Yukhei’s presence and strong composure. “Wait…” He huffs, standing straight and taking a step back. “Listen fucker, don’t tell me this was a set up because I’ll drop kick you again, dipshit.” He warns, a finger pointing at Yukhei in a threat.

 

“Ok, this isn’t a set up…” Yukhei replies in a charming tone, except Donghyuck doesn’t even blink to reach up and roughly smack him across the head. “Ow,” He hisses, rubbing the spot.

 

Donghyuck comes back down from his tippy toes, “Don’t be a smartass, spidey.” He snaps before claiming a bit to step closer and place his clothed hand over Yukhei’s that’s rubbing the spot he hit him. “Sorry, was I too harsh?” He cooed and Yukhei pouted behind his mask, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah,” He whined, enjoying the affection and attention Deadpool is giving him.

 

“Good,” Donghyuck sneered again as he smacked him once more in the same spot.

 

Yukhei hissed, “Can you stop that?!” He took a step back, so he wasn’t in harm's way any longer. Sure, Donghyuck was cute, but he was _deadly_ , Yukhei didn’t want to risk any more damage.

 

Deadpool snickers and walks around him, sitting on the foldable, metal chair and crossing a leg over the other. “What’s up, spider fuck? Why’d you get the panther fuck to call me?”

 

Yukhei clears his throat and stands in front of Deadpool--Donghyuck. “We have some things… to discuss.”

 

Deadpool stares up at him through his mask, “If this is about last week’s shit show, I’m over it.” Yukhei starts to formulate a sentence, but Donghyuck stops him with a firm hand in the air. “We got the people safely, we turned the bad guy in, you said some things, I said somethings, all is well.” He shrugs his shoulders high, head tilting cutely.

 

Yukhei smiles behind his mask, “Yeah, but I meant it when I said I trusted you.” His voice has gotten lower and softer, he doesn’t want Donghyuck to think he’s mocking him.

 

“Ugh,” Donghyuck sits back in the chair, hiding his feelings the best he can. “I know, spidey, and you’re an idiot for trusting someone like me—“

 

“What’s wrong with trusting you?” Yukhei asks suddenly, offended that Donghyuck would even say that. “You’re a good guy, all you’ve ever done is help me—“

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Donghyuck points a finger at him. “You said it yourself, I’m a pain in your ass—“

 

“A good one though,” Yukhei replies quickly, successfully willing a blush on his cheeks and getting Donghyuck to close his mouth for once. “Sure you can get annoying sometimes, but like you said, it’s apart of your charm. You’re a humble guy, you don’t take credit for anything and you deserve to because of all the trouble you go through saving people. All people seem to notice is your sailor mouth and what the tabloids show them, but you’re much more that. You’re a good guy, pool, you’re a _hero to me_.” He finishes off, shoulders standing proud.

 

Donghyuck remains still for a moment, “Oh my…” He trails off, “You’re _in love_ with me.”

 

“What?!” Yukhei sputters, taken off guard by the comment. “I’m trying to give you a self esteem boast and you just—“

 

“Listen four legs, you’re gonna have to take me out on a date first, I’m not an easy guy.” Donghyuck snorts at his misery, Yukhei can’t believe he’s in love with such an annoyingly attractive guy.

 

“I give you a pep talk and _this_ is what you come up with,” Yukhei stammers out. “Also, yes I’m in love with you, asshole.”

 

Donghyuck shrugs, standing off the chair. “I’m not so good at feelings, spidey, let me live a little.” He walks closer and lays a gentle hand on Yukhei’s neck. “What about your lover boy?” He breathes out between them.

 

Yukhei lets his hands rest comfortably on the shorter hero’s waist, “You are lover boy,” He confesses sweetly.

 

“What?” Donghyuck asks.

 

Yukhei reaches a hand up and removes his mask, letting his dirty blonde hair flop down across his face. It’s gotten a bit long now, it covers a bit of his eyes, he has to peek through the strands to see Donghyuck’s reaction. The shorter boy’s clothed hand is still pressed against his exposed neck, Donghyuck has a blank expression on his face apart from what Yukhei had expected to see. He blinks, shoving his fist into Yukhei’s stomach like he once did before.

 

“Yukhei?” He rushes out, emotions finally flying in to color his face. He roughly takes his mask off, letting his brown hair whimsically fall into place. “You were the spider?” He asks in a incredulous tone.

 

“Hey, hyuck.” Yukhei chokes out, holding his stomach in pain because _fuck,_ Donghyuck packed a mean fucking punch. “Surprise!” He coughed out.

 

Donghyuck chuckled at him, reaching over and patting his back in a soothing manner. “How long did you know I was Deadpool?” He asked carefully.

 

Yukhei coughed once more, “Found out this Monday when you were upset. Saw your scar, connected the dots.” He motioned to the blemish, Donghyuck slaps a covered hand over it on instinct.

 

“I knew something was up when you touched it,” Donghyuck mused with a smile before he scowled openly. “I’m gonna kill Mark for doing this, I seriously thought he was in trouble!”

 

Yukhei smiles at him, “Don’t, he only agreed because Renjun asked him to.” Donghyuck muttered a small ‘ _whipped’_ under his breath. “Also, this was my idea.”

 

Donghyuck shoots him an unimpressed look, “Well it was a dumb one, dipshit. You couldn’t have called me like a normal person? Or talked to me outside of our suits?”

 

“We’re not exactly normal, hyuck.” Yukhei smiles weakly, he wasn’t upset that he wasn’t a random civilian, but he was necessarily ecstatic sometimes about his double life of constant danger.

 

Donghyuck humms, “Some points have been made.” He shrugged, “You still could have just told me when we were outside of our suits, you didn’t have to fake a set up.” He crosses his arms over his chest to let Yukhei know he is not left off the hook.

 

“I needed the suit,” Yukhei replies back stubbornly.

 

Donghyuck furrows his brows, “Why would you need—“ He pauses for a moment, taking a step back to admire Yukhei’s body in the skin tight suit. “Did you think…” When Yukhei groans in embarrassment, Donghyuck chuckles. “Dude, I like the guy in the suit, not the suit.” He hollers.

 

Yukhei grimaces at the teasing, “Well how was I supposed to know? You told me you were gonna ask Spiderman out back in the library and I needed to bring the suit to let you know _I am spiderman._ ” He hissed, cheeks flushing.

 

Donghyuck smiles, taking off one of his covered gloves to press his hand to Yukhei’s cheek. “Listen to me this once, spidey, I think the guy behind the suit is fucking hot. I think he’s really charming and super sweet, he’s also annoying with his constant need to put himself in danger for others, but he’s cute nonetheless.” Yukhei whines at the praise and Donghyuck smiles, patting his cheek lightly. “What I’m saying is, I don’t care if you’re Spiderman, Yukhei. If anything, it’s really rad that I fell for someone I know, being Spiderman is just a bonus, ok?” His tone is so soft and delicate when he speaks to him, Yukhei swoons.

 

“Ok,” He repeats back, a lovesick, lopsided smile forming on his lips. “Can we make out now?” He breaks the moment, Donghyuck snickers.

 

“Sure spidey, this has been long overdue—“ He can barely get the sentence out before Yukhei pounces on him with determination.

 

Their teeth clash a bit from the impact, but Donghyuck sucks in a deep breath and lets Yukhei press a rough kiss to his lips. Their mouth fly open on instinct and Donghyuck rips the over glove off his hand, dropping it somewhere blindly as his eyes close. He lets his fingers run through dirty blonde locks, feeling the swipe of Yukhei’s tongue along his, enticing a small whimper from the back of his throat. Yukhei’s fingers pressing into his hips, holding tightly as he twists his head to the side to press harder and firmer into Donghyuck’s mouth, enjoying the lightheaded feeling he gets with kissing Donghyuck.

 

Yukhei smiles into the kiss, _yes, this was definitely long overdue._ But the wait was rather worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late,” Spiderman comments, a purse to his lips that he’s sure Deadpool can hear behind his mask. He crosses his arms over his chest, “Most of the victims are out, there’s four bad guys.” He pauses, “What took you so long, babe?” He replies in an exasperated tone.

 

Deadpool snickers at him, skipping up to him and lifting his mask just a bit to expose his lips. Spiderman lifts his own mask to reveal his lips, they share a sweet kiss. “Had to help Havok and Quicksilver with some business,” He uses their made up names in his cheeky reply.

 

Spiderman rolls his eyes behind his mask at the mention of their friend’s names, Jaemin being Havok and Jeno being Quicksilver. Regardless of that, there’s a blush on Spiderman’s cheeks at how affectionate Deadpool can be on the job. “What could Jeno and Jaemin possibly need at this time?” He asked.

 

“Apparently they ran into these two kids, they’re fairly young and they both have powers. It was mess, that one Chenle kid literally set himself on fire everytime we got close to the Iceboy— Deadpool shrugs his shoulders, “I think his name was Jisung.” He hums and Spiderman nods, there’s a bang inside the building and it brings them back to reality.

 

They nod their heads at one another and Deadpool jumps on the ledge of the next door building, landing nicely on his feet and rushing over to the back while Spiderman jumps down and lands on his own feet near the front of the building. He makes his way confidently inside, clapping his hands and grabbing the four guy’s attention.

 

“Wow there, Mr. Criminals, what do you think you’re doing?” He tsks at them, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips. “Don’t you know what happens to bad guys?”

 

“Fuck off, pussy.” One of the guys in an old faded jacket sneers at him, spit slipping past his lips to land near Spiderman’s in feet.

 

Spiderman looks down at it, teeth gritting in anger. “He’s not gonna like that…” He trails off deadly.

 

“Who?” One of the other guys join in, tilting their head mockingly to taunt him.

 

On cue, Deadpool swings in and roughly kicks the guy’s back that had asked the question, causing him to grunt and fall forward. He pressed his shoe to the guy’s back, the bad guy in pain under his weight. “Me, you dickface.” He hisses, pressing his foot harder into the back. “Only I can call my spidey names, bitch.” He looks up and sends Spiderman smiles, Yukhei can’t see it but he hears it.

 

“You rats!” One of the other three guys screech, lunging towards Deadpool, but the latter lifts the guy up that was on the floor and uses him as a shield from the swings.

 

Spiderman is quick to web them to the walls, some of the falling unconscious from the impact of knocking their heads against the wall. “You fucking losers, I’ll kill you!” The guy in Deadpool’s hands hisses, twisting under Deadpool’s hands to no succession of freeing himself.

 

Spiderman webs his mouth shut, “Yeah yeah yeah…” He rolls his eyes, watching Deadpool clip the cuffs he stole from a police officer outside to cuff the bad guy.

 

He smiles and walks past his boyfriend, squeaking when Deadpool pinches his left butt cheek when he passes him. “Can’t help myself, baby.” Deadpool replies cheekily and Spiderman flushes under his mask, heading over to a few of the people and checking up on them.

 

The police come in then when Deadpool gives them the thumbs up to step inside, examining the area and grabbing a hold of the bad guys. They thank Deadpool and Spiderman for their work, Deadpool blushes behind his mask and rushes out a ‘ _no problem, officers’_ that Spiderman finds super cute and adorable attractive. They step out hand in hand, news reporters hot on their feet to get the scoop of the situation and their relationship. In that moment they’re both thankful for the masks because they have that security of being just Donghyuck Lee and Yukhei Wong, two dumb college kids in love, and not Spiderman and Deadpool.

 

That evening, it really feels like just them and no one else in the world. Yukhei, no longer clad in his Spiderman costume, had built a bed of webs in a lonely alleyway, connected by two buildings near Donghyuck’s apartment. He had snuck out when Kun had fallen asleep, called Donghyuck at exactly one a.m. and told him to go to the rooftop of his building. Donghyuck stayed on the phone and followed his instructions, even when Yukhei told him to close his eyes and stand on the edge of the building and fall backwards. Donghyuck didn’t hesitate, he trusted his boyfriend.

 

Donghyuck fell into a bed of webs, bouncing lightly and curling into the warm, familiar body next to him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of shining stars, the soft sound of cars twelve stories below him. He turned his head to the side and found Yukhei’s warm eyes, his boyfriend scooted closer and tucked an arm under Donghyuck’s neck to support him as they sighed into one another’s space. Yukhei leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his lips, moving slowly to the corner of his mouth, his jaw and eventually leaving tiny spider bites along his boyfriend’s neck. Donghyuck chuckled and let him be, reaching over to run fingers through his hair as Yukhei hummed, sucking lightly on tan skin.

 

“This is dangerous,” Donghyuck commented, cheeks flushed and a wide smile on his lips as he peeked down to see just how high up they were. He was dressed in a plain red crew neck, Spiderman pajama pants that Yukhei had bought for him two months ago when they first started dating.

 

Yukhei smiled back, clad in normal clothing now, just a simple black shirt with Deadpool pajama pants on, socks on and shoes discarded somewhere off to the side of the web. “Don’t look,” He grabbed his chin, placing a sweet peck on his lips and moving it along to look up at the sky. “Look here,” He whispered into the boy’s ear, sliding his hand down so it could lace with Donghyuck’s near his stomach.

  
They made out for the first time in a bed of webs under the stars, hands wrapped around each other to keep warm. Donghyuck’s heart swelled with every kiss that Yukhei pressed to his lips, his heart hammered with every flick of the latter’s tongue, his heart stopped with every time Yukhei whispered how much he’s been in love with him. Donghyuck pressed harder into the kiss, biting the latter’s lips softly and resting a gentle hand on his neck. It was times like this that made Donghyuck fall harder for his boyfriend. They weren’t Spiderman and Deadpool in breathtaking moments like these, it was simply just the story of Donghyuck Lee and Yukhei Wong, and how they sweetly fell in love through the mix of distress calls and passionate, love sparklingly kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea started like 20 days ago bc i was procrastinating on studying for finals and well, here it is! not all my headcanons were written out but that's ok bc I'm proud of this little guy!
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
